


Sirius Fights for Remus After His First Moon

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Can you imagine Sirius’ reaction the first time he sees finds Remus in the infirmary, covered in cuts and bruises, after never coming back from dinner last night? Boy is ready to throw HANDS.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Sirius Fights for Remus After His First Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Little first year Sirius has no idea that when Remus said Dumbledore wanted to see him after the last round of pie was served, he wouldn’t return to the dorm like everyone else. Sirius had hardly slept that night, not knowing where his new friend was, only that he was worried sick, waking up every time the trees outside scraped against the windows, every time the wind howled through the cracks in the castle rocks.

In the morning, when Remus still wasn’t awake, Sirius wasn’t about to waste any more time. James wasn’t awake yet, and even throwing a pillow at his face wasn’t enough to do the trick, so Sirius left him behind, slipping on a shirt he wasn’t quite sure was clean and a pair of pants that must have belonged to Remus because they were too long and bunched at his feet.

Sirius tried the Great Hall first, hopeful that maybe Remus was just enjoying an early morning cup of tea, but there were only a few Slytherins gathered around their table, stirring their mugs. He visited the library next, walking as fast as possible through the maze of stacks, but never running to avoid a swift detention that would keep him from finding Remus. When his friend wasn’t at their favorite table, Sirius’ stomach lurched into his throat. Where was he?

After searching for an hour, his legs burning and chest heaving, Sirius realized there was only one place he had neglected to look. He had visited the infirmary twice in the three weeks he’d lived at Hogwarts, once for a busted knee after stupidly attempting to climb the Whomping Willow, and once, just a few days ago, when Remus was nauseous and too weak to hold his head up. Madame Pomfrey knew what to do both times, but Sirius couldn’t help remember the way she frowned at Remus and carefully escorted him behind a closed curtain, her voice too low for Sirius or James to hear.

He pushed open the infirmary doors now, not bothering with a knock, and glanced around. The first bed: empty. The second, third, and forth beds: empty. The fifth: decidedly not empty.

There was a lump of a person laying in the fifth bed, covered with blankets and propped up in a sea of pillows. The morning light shone through the tall windows, illuminating the boy’s golden hair, and Sirius knew in an instant that his search was over.

“Remus!” He shouted, not caring that his voice echoed in the silent chamber, not caring if the whole school knew he was here or if Madame Pomfey tried to kick him out; he wasn’t leaving. Sirius ran over to the bedside, scrabbling to keep his feet, and hesitated to even look at Remus, let alone touch him.

His arms were covered in long red lines, strange claw marks, by the looks of them, some already scabbed over, the deeper cuts still angrily red and raw. There were dark bruises on his shoulders and neck, a square of gauze taped over his jugular, a split in his pink lips that had been chewed and rubbed chapped.

“Remus,” Sirius whispered, caressing his cheek with a careful thumb, “what happened? Who did this to you?”

The boy’s eyes fluttered at the sound of Sirius’ broken voice, but only one opened to reveal a tired, honeyed iris; the other was swollen shut amidst bruised skin so blue it was nearly black, making for a terrible, painful pirate.

“What … are you doing here?” Remus croaked, blinking slowly, like the sight of Sirius standing over him in the infirmary was too strange to be real.

Sirius shook his head, not understanding why Remus didn’t seem so bothered by his wounds. “You didn’t come back to bed last night. Remus, what the hell happened?” On Remus’ silence, Sirius grit his teeth so tightly they were liable to shatter. “Was it Snape? It was, wasn’t it? He did this because I hexed his hair pink last week. I’m going to kill him. I’m going to–”

“No,” Remus insisted weakly. “It wasn’t Snape.”

When Remus didn’t offer any more information, Sirius balled his hands into fists and cried, “then who? Who did this to you?”

“I…I was in the forest,” Remus lied, his eyes leaving Sirius’ for the first time. If he had to lie, he couldn’t do it straight to his face. “Dumbledore asked me to help the groundskeeper collect some lacewing, but the centaurs found me, and well…they don’t like me much.”

Sirius’ blinked, slowly absorbing Remus’ words. Then, without another sound, he ripped his wand from the waistband of his trousers and turned on his heel. “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Remus called, wincing as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Sirius stride towards the door. “Sirius!”

But he was gone.

Not two hours later did the infirmary doors open again, this time revealing James and Madame Pomfrey helping a badly bleeding and bruised Sirius Black into the bed beside Remus. His arm hung awkwardly around James’ shoulders, definitely broken, and his clothes were tattered and torn across his torso, but when his head lolled over to look at Remus, Sirius was smiling, and there was dirt stuck in his teeth.

“I hexed one of ‘em pretty good. He’ll have a nice scar on his ass for a while,” he chuckled, flinching as Madame Pomfrey wrapped his arm in a thick layer of bandages.

“You blokes are so stupid, I can’t believe I’m stuck with you the rest of my life,” James huffed, settling down in a hair between the two beds and removing his glasses to rub his face with a dirt-stained hand.

“What happened? Where did you go?” Remus implored, trying to find his voice amidst the chaos.

“The forest,” Sirius replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Remus’ mouth fell open, and he wished he had full use of his body so he could slap some sense into Sirius, who was still staring at him with a shit-eating grin and a devious twinkle in his eye. “Why would you go to the forest?”

“To give those centaurs a piece of my mind. I’m not gonna let them get away with what they did to you.”

The room fell terribly quiet then, James nodding in agreement, probably wishing he went with Sirius and was sitting in the bed on the other side of Remus, Madame Pomfrey watching Remus quietly, her arched eyebrows no doubt curious to see how Remus expected to make it through seven years of Hogwarts without unintentionally killing his best friends at his refusal to share his secret.

Remus swallowed his sandpaper mouth, and the corners of his lips twitched, just slightly, in awe of the fierce loyalty filling Sirius’ voice.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Remus finally said, but after a moment of hesitation, he added, “thank you.”

“We’ll get them next time,” Sirius promised, and James took a solid hold of his wand, sticking it straight in the air.

“We have to work on our hexes,” he agreed, “they won’t know what hit them when we’re together.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Madame Pomfrey admonished, flashing each of the boys a stern glare. “The forest is forbidden for a reason, and you shouldn’t expect me to keep your little adventure a secret next time.” Her eyes settled on Sirius, who shrugged, and instantly regretted it when a bolt of pain shot through his arm.

But Remus knew there would be a next time. Next month would be a new lie, and the month after that, and the month after that. He’d be at Hogwarts for seven years, which meant dozens of transformations, dozens of days spent writhing in the infirmary, dozens of lies that, eventually, Sirius and James would stop believing. He’d have to tell them. Eventually. Right now, he focused on James’ loud laughter reverberating in the room as Sirius choked on a spoonful of Skele-grow. Right now, he focused on his two best friends, ready to start a war with a bunch of half-man half-horses, all for him. All because, for some reason, in the span of just a few weeks, they decided to love him.


End file.
